To Bait a Forktail...
/ ?? (If you win against Eskel and accept the prize): Mountain Folk boots Formula: Hanged man's venom |Level = 19 |Previous = Disturbance |Next = Va Fail, Elaine |Enemies = Forktail |Starting_icon = kaer morhen}}To Bait a Forktail... is a main quest in . If you chose to race Eskel back to Kaer Morhen, he will offer you a prize if you won. Accept the prize and Eskel will give Geralt a Manuscript Page: Hanged man's venom, a pair of boots, and 200 extra . Refuse the prize and Geralt will ask Eskel to buy him a round when they meet again. It is unclear whether this option affects future gameplay. Walkthrough The quest starts exactly at the Kaer Morhen fast travel point, so if you use another point to teleport there the quest will immediately update. Use your witcher senses to find horse tracks and follow them, eventually you will reach Eskel's horse. Search the area with your witcher senses to find Eskel's and a goats footprints and continue the search, soon the footprints will run out due to the rocky area and Geralt will decide to use the smell of the goat instead. Search the nearby tree to find some of it's fur and now follow the smell, soon you will find new footprints and Eskel himself. After a short conversation the Forktail will appear and you have to fight it. Once it's health goes down by around 50% it will try to make a run for it and you will have to track it, use witcher senses to find a trail of blood which will lead you to a cave. Once you find the Forktail finish it off, now all that needs to be done is go back. After you exit the cave Eskel will propose a race, you can refuse or agree. If you agree and beat Eskel he will offer you are prize which you can kindly refuse or accept, regardless the quest ends here and the quest Ugly Baby will update. Journal entry : Yennefer asked - or rather, if I am to be completely honest with you, dear reader, ordered - Geralt to help Eskel hunt a forktail. The sorceress needed ingredients from this dangerous beast's body and clearly thought two witchers would get the job done sooner than one. Geralt thus set out to track the monster - but first, he had to find Eskel. : In the end, the hunters bagged their prey. Using their traditional and, while we're being honest, rather unrefined methods, the two witchers first lured the forktail close, then wounded the beast and gave chase as it fled, finally finishing it off in its lair. And so they acquired the ingredients Yennefer needed and, no less important, had a bit of time to catch up - Eskel and Geralt had not seen each other in years. Objectives * Search for Eskel's tracks near the entrance to Kaer Morhen using your Witcher Senses . * Follow the tracks left by Eskel's horse using your Witcher Senses. * Examine the area around Eskel's horse for tracks using your Witcher Senses. * Follow Eskel's tracks using your Witcher Senses. * Look around for more tracks left by Eskel using your Witcher Senses. * Follow the smell using your Witcher Senses. * Follow Eskel's footprints using your Witcher Senses. * Fight the forktail. * Chase the forktail. * Follow the forktail's blood trail using your Witcher Senses. * Find and kill the forktail. * Return to Kaer Morhen. * Beat Eskel back to Kaer Morhen. Notes * The cave which serves as the forktail's lair also hides the diagram for crafting Enhanced Wolven Gauntlets. ar:لاستدراج متشعبات الذيل Category:The Witcher 3 main quests